crossover challenges
by lucero1142
Summary: look at my profile for the challenges and others. others are in process but this one is waiting to be used more will come later. by bye.
1. Chapter 1

**1. harry potter/ ghost hunt crossover challenge**  
**2. harry potter/ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! crossover challenge**  
**3. harry potter/ DNangel crossover challenge**  
**4. Katekyo Hitman Reborn!/ DNangel crossover challenge **  
**5. harry potter/ lord of the rings crossover challenge **  
**6. harry potter/YuYu Hakusho**

* * *

** 1. harry potter/ghost hunt crossover**

**prolong =** harry after defeating Voldemort he wants to leave the magical world. he goes to the goblins to grab all of his money and possessions and also things from rights of conquests made him a very powerful and wealthy person. after he ask the goblins to make new papers for the muggle world in japan. after completing the papers went to gather/ buy lots, lots, lots, lots, and lots of stuff from both in the muggle and magical worlds. after leaving and landing in japan went to a Realtor to buy a place or two to live in. he buys two places one the main living place is a huge mansion over 65 rooms including one huge attic, 20 bedrooms with each bathroom, 5 large play rooms, 10 large hobby rooms, living room, huge dining room, music room, art room, doll making room, computer room, largest kitchen size of 8 large kitchens with a large size 4 large pantries with a built in refrigerator and a built in freezer, 7 large built in garage, 7 large built in green houses, gym room, swimming pool with lockers and showers, 10 large storage rooms, pet room, 2 large reptile rooms, 2 large mammal rooms, 3 large insect rooms, 2 large bird rooms, 5 teaching rooms/class rooms, theater room, 4 science rooms, 5 sub level basements, huge fast moving elevator, vault room ,4 collector's rooms, 4 exotic pet rooms, super huge library, 8 large healing/ hospital rooms, 3 large animal daycare/ vet rooms, 3 large brewing rooms, 4 foundry rooms, and a super huge hot spring connected to the house, plus 5 acre of back yard land, 100 acre land including a lake and a really really huge store, the second one is a smaller house 6 large bedrooms, 4.5 bathrooms, living room dining room, living room, attic, a basement, 2 car garage, large kitchen, mud room, play room, and a small music/ piano room, 5 acre back yard, with 200 acre land and 500 farming land with barn,** { both houses are neighbor houses meaning they are next to each other}**. after moving in he works part time in the store/ cafe and using the computer as a fiction novelist **{ which is a big hit all over the world}** and an artist. harry has a dream vision of oliver davis's twin getting killed and dumped in the lake and went to save him using his powers from being the master of death wasn't fast enough to get his spirit and the spirit is going to his twin leaving his body in a coma. harry keeps the body in the main house making sure the body lives until he get the soul back in the body. years pasts and harry meets mai and the gang when they went to investigate the place near the where the twin supposed to die he sees the twin's ghost near both mai and oliver. harry notices that mai has strong powers that are untrained and wanted to help her control her abilities. before naru can call the search team harry introducing himself to the team and says if they need a place to stay at first they say no but harry kept pushing till they say yes naru says that he is staying here and got out his phone but harry knowing that it is a bad idea used his powers to brake the phone and told him there is a phone in the house he could use. with the other phones broken had no choice but to except the offer when they enter the main house naru's twin materializes and wants to know why that happened harry won't say anything but says that he saw some one throw something in the lake and brought the body here to be treated because there is no hospital near the area and the coma patent seems to have lost his wallet so he doesen't know who he is. naru and his twin are shocked to know that he is not dead and that some one saved his body and healed his body that he only looks like he's sleeping. gene goes to his body and wakes up and starts talking to harry if he doesn't mine if have a few people over harry says ok had the whole gang over. harry asks naru and gene if they are wiling to hire him they say why and he says that he is getting bored with just his store, writing ,and artist career and wants to add one more to his working list. mai looks at him in shock and says how much is he making when he told how much including his other inheritances and owned companies shocked every one he says he would like to help people and wants to work with them as well. they say yes and hire him harry takes mai under his wing to help her with her powers and thinks of her as a younger sister and wants to adopt her as a guardian she says she'll think about it and later agrees to it. when naru and his twin leave back to England harry comforts mai and says if she wants to live and work with him mai says yes harry soon buys the place they worked at when ghost hunting and they continue the business. naru and gene come back . **{ put more if you want to or cut off from here}**

**the story must have ***

- bashing of { Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, the weasley family **minus{ the twins, bill, Charley,}**, granger, wizard world **minus magical creatures**, and the dursleys

- harry is half Japanese part Chinese British from his mother side

- harry's mother was adopted in to the evans family not related to the dursleys

- harry speaks 20 languages

- harry's is super/ god harry all the powers are in the profile

- harry knowledge of the supernatural and degrees of over several muggle and magical things

- bill, charley, the twins, lupine, Severus, sirus black, luna, neville longbottom all live in the story

- harry will age til he hits 25 then he is immortal and can not die every one that did not die **{bill, charley, the twins, lupine, Severus, sirus black, luna, neville longbottom }** become immortal like him

- mai knows about the naru and gene they told her

- mai is more powerful then naru and gene together

- harry is related to mai and lin

- mai is a royal but does not know that

* * *

**keep up the good work. bye bye.**


	2. harry potter ghost hunt crossover 2

harry potter/ ghost hunt crossover challenge #2

prolong = 15 years old harry after defeating Voldemort falls in to a magical coma. while in a coma harry is talking to the spirits and death in the dream world where he finds out that he is now the master of death and that those few that were his friends are not and there are after his money and fame. death and his family and ancestors also the spirits are telling him that he is now immortal and that he will stop aging when he hits 23 years old. the good news are that he can get all his money and stuff back and more they said that he had to go to the goblins and ask for a inheritance test to find out if he has more family accounts and if he has blocks on him and to get them removed. they said he also has powers and abilities and gifts to be unlocked and given while here the gifts are from his family and and also from becoming master of death making him a god. while getting his abilities learns how to use his abilities and power boosts time files faster in a coma then he is in the real world. after 500 years in the dream world and only 5 days in the real world harry is now ready to wake up and get revenge on those who wronged him. after waking up and getting his vaults and getting pay back goes into hiding to live in the muggle world lives out his life learning all the things the world has to offer. after 5,000 years living his life decides to leave this world and live in the next one choosing randomly and taking everything with him he goes to the ghost hunt world. living as a 10 year old he lives pretending to be an orphan living in the orphanage not knowing about the spirits haunting there until they hurt the staff and the children before he could get rid of them they called both the SPR team and the England or EPR team to investigate and get rid of the bad spirits harry at first tried to stay away from them but the spirits fear him and made him the main target with mai being attacked too. harry didn't want to use his powers till the last minute during the investigating the gang think he is a latent psychic and wanting to know if he wants to be adopted by one of them but they don't take no for an answer and with no choose said yes.

* * *

the story must have *

- bashing of { Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, the weasley family minus{ the twins, bill, Charley,}, granger, wizard world minus magical creatures, and the dursleys

- harry is half Japanese part Chinese British from his mother side

- harry's is super/ god harry all the powers are in the profile

- harry knowledge of the supernatural and degrees of all muggle and magical things

- mai knows about the naru and gene

- harry knows all types of languages


End file.
